


Soldier at the Gate

by Talent_of_the_Firebird



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Thats the name of the soldier aziraphale snaps away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talent_of_the_Firebird/pseuds/Talent_of_the_Firebird
Summary: he did actually have a name. Aziraphale take several moments to set things right.
Kudos: 12





	Soldier at the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaimens Good Omens. All characters belong to them.
> 
> Also this is my first work i have ever shared like ever. I can take constructive critisism but please be nice.

Just before Aziraphale snapped Madam Tracy's fingers he paused. It wasn't a long pause. In fact no one outside of Aziraphale's mind would say any time passed at all. So it seemed the only pause was when he dithered and tried to get Crowley to perform the snap. Of course this pause was actually after that and as he lifted Madam Tracy's hand to perform the snap himself he nade that very un-noticeable pause.

Here a gate (definetly not any where near a garden) and a soldeir sent to guard it. There was bafflement on the poor fellows face and obvious fear of Serious Trouble. Things were Out of Hand and Aziraphale couldn't help but draw a comparison to that long ago day when everything he had been guarding suddenly changed. Maybe if someone had come along on that day and snapped him someplace else he wouldn't be standing at the end of the world. Maybe the world wouldn't be ending at all really. Then again it might have already ended. Ineffable really but he couldn't help but wonder as he looked at the man at the gate if it would be a good thing or a bad thing to snap him elsewhere.

And then Aziraphale snapped. "Oh I do hope I didn't send send him someplace dreadful."

And then the world didn't end. Everything happened rather the way we know it happened and come monday after the sunday after the world didn't end Aziraphale was pondering everything that happened and his mind returned to the soldier at the gate. He raised his hand pressed his fingers together and snapped.

Sgt. Thomas A. Deisenburger didn't recognize this most recent transfer of location but to be fair he was sleeping before it happened. He didn't recognize the fellow in front of him either but he felt rather relaxed so chances were that it was all a dream anyway.

Aziraphale leaned down over the dazed man in striped pajamas that he had snapped into his back room and pressed afinger to his temple. Memories about the last few days were quickly scanned. A few snaps later and all chances if court marshal for being awol disappeared from Sgt. Deisenburger's records and showed a two month shore leave for rest and recouperation at home. Then he whispered gently and snapped the fellow home again.

Thomas woke the next morning have dreamed of everything he liked best. He spent the next two months in his hometown with his family very happily.

Aziraphale smiled to himself in his bookshop and set about doing what he would normally do on a monday. Except with a carefree attitude that left a little jump in his step. He had the whole world to enjoy and no one was going to tell him he couldn't anymore, and his best friend to enjoy it with.

He took a moment again to smile towards heaven with a silent thank you towards ineffablity. Then he went to his phone to dial up a demon to come over for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> the book really gives that soldier a name and a happy homecoming. Its on page 445 of my paperback copy.


End file.
